


before you're married twice

by decapitatem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decapitatem/pseuds/decapitatem
Summary: you are cordially invited blah blah easter 2017





	before you're married twice

you and dave have a deal: you won't if he doesn't. he found out and he was so mad, so mad and upset that you had to feel like he did. you had figured him out ages ago, but you were touched. he made you promise not to dare, rose, i swear to god I will end your life if you do, and you agreed on the condition that he wouldn't either. sometimes you go into his room and sit on his bed next to him and sometimes he comes into your room and gives out about you and dirk and equius and terezi and gamzee and then sits on your bed with you too. sometimes you cry and sometimes you hold each other. you appreciate one day while planning a trip to karkat and kanaya's house that your involvement in his acceptance of karkat's invitation wasn't even a second thought, and remember it again when you're both planning ferociously for their return visit. it's the time you both finally slyly acknowledge what you both know you've both known for ages that you really appreciate the saying about silver linings. you're pretty sure the day he probably fractures bones in your hand and neither of you sleep or say a word until the sun comes up, when he gasps in a breath and shows you his phone and silently weeps is his rock bottom. it's also the day you realise you're not the only one he's holding on for. you decide your rock bottom is the day your leaving cert is in months, your grade eight violin exam is even closer, your english teacher hates you because you never do the assignments you used to love and you have several projects overdue and you are sitting on your bed with the door locked, staring at the blade and battling singularly with the thought of dave. you jump out of your skin when he crashes into the door and swears loudly, and starts yelling at you to let him in right now oh my god rose oh my GOD bitch you better unlock this door right this instant oh my god oh my god, and the joy in his tone is what makes you do it. you open it to streaming eyes and a screen in your face. when he envelops you you're crying too, for the all clear and for dave who somehow managed to turn around without you even noticing and for yourself, partially because you can't believe you almost didn't let yourself do the same. when he notices you just shake your head and cling to him harder and babble no like he's babbling yes and you reiterate your promise more that evening than you ever have in your life while he cries more openly than he ever has in his life and when he rings karkat on speakerphone the four of you cry and laugh and talk for hours. years later when when you do the same with kanaya over a very different scan, you pick up the phone and remember what dave told you karkat told him sollux told him about human beings not being integers: when you hit zero you can stay there or go up. when he picks up you say dave strider, i think we have reached the point where our promise, while still standing, is no longer the solitary lifeline it once was. he says yeah i think so too. you say my sincerest congratulations, strider and he says the same to you, lalonde. you hang up for effect and the first thing over the line when you redial is fuck you and does this mean it worked? followed by a swift return to two minutes ago. when they arrive at the hospital he squeezes your hand and you squeeze back and this time, despite the convenient location, no lasting damage is done.

'So I'm sure you won't, but that's precisely why you better not break his heart, Karkat my dear.

As for Dave, you all know he's my brother, and an annoying little prick. But what you don't know about is the promise we made a very long time ago. You won't, either. But Dave, I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you. Well done. And congratulations. You pulled.'


End file.
